


Sweet Dreams

by PointedMetal8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Mates, Oneshot?, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, witchey poo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointedMetal8/pseuds/PointedMetal8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the 5th time in the last 2 weeks that he had been dreaming about Aries in such a provocative and sinful manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek slammed Aries into the loft wall, kissing down her neck as she stripped him of his jacket. He pressed himself between her legs earning a moan from Aries as her hips jerked forward at the touch. Derek’s hands grabbed a hold of her hips and he pulled her up his body letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her senseless. Aries’ hands ran though his hair slightly scratching the skin as they did so.  
Derek lifted Aries’ skirt up, thankful that she wore a skirt and not her customary black jeans. Finding the small cloth of material he ripped her underwear from her body earning a sharp gasp from Aries as she trembled in his grip. Aries had her hands on his belt buckle and had his pants down to his ankles in a few quick movements. Derek stared into Aries’ eyes as he thrust-ed into her, feeling her tight walls clench around him. 

A loud thud came from somewhere waking Derek up from his dream, gasping for air and slightly sweaty. Derek took note of his morning issue and made use of the shower. This was the 5th time in the last 2 weeks he had been dreaming about Aries in such a provocative and sinful manor. It was confusing him as he had never really thought of her as anything more than a friend and the resident pack witch. 

 

******

 

Aries was a plain Jane, an everyday run of the mill average Joe, well until her powers awakened that is. At the age of 16 she came into her family curse or gift depending on what you got really. Aries was gifted with some power over the fire element with a sprinkling of telekinesis. Aries wasn’t an exceptionally strong witch but she was very studious and was able to train herself in potions and runes. She did try to train her skills but without anyone to really help her it was difficult.

It was during one of her attempts at trying to master her abilities that she was found by Stiles and Scott McCall. They were running through the woods, pre-season training for Lacrosse when Scott sensed the disturbance ahead. Tearing through the woods into a clearing they caught Aries red handed, literally with a ball of flames in her hand. Stiles and Scott had badgered Aries into meeting the rest of the pack and that of course entailed Derek.

From the first moment she saw him, she felt the connection, the pull to be near him. Not understanding it, she pushed it aside and dismissed it as a general crush on the really hot older guy. 

*******

 

The pack had slowly noticed a change in Aries, gone were the days that they could find her hiding in the library studying some book, now she nearly always disappeared after pack meetings. She was becoming a mystery to everyone as she became more hermit like but full of even more sass, sarcasm and wit then before. The change in her wardrobe was subtle; first it began with the pants or tights under dresses and skirts, then the long sleeves and lastly the hoodies. Aries was hiding something from the pack, only they weren’t sure what it was. 

 

*******

 

Aries felt like she was dying inside, the closer she got to her 21st birthday the closer to death she felt. It was true she was a late bloomer with her magic but the feeling of something looming over her was creeping steadily to the forefront of her mind. After doing all the research she knew what was coming, after all her bloodline was cursed. According to the family legends not many witches in the bloodline survived long after their 21st birthday if they weren’t soul bonded, whether it is from foul play, an accident or just plain murder; normally by hunters. 

It took Aries time, but she had finally accepted that she couldn’t fight fate; if it wanted to take her away it would no matter what she did. She had lost all flavour for life, after all what did it matter if she were to die a few weeks after her 21st birthday. So as her outlook on life dimmed and she began to turn numb to the joys of life she slipped into a form of depression, more like a really bad funk that would not go away. The colour was leaving her world and all she was left with were the shades of grey, the absolutes.

Unbeknownst to the pack she had been making her final arrangements, tying up loose ends fixing things that she could so that the transition to no longer having her there would be easier. She may have been teaching the pack more than what was on the surface, without them knowing it. She had successfully offloaded her Grimoires and split them between Lydia and Stiles stating that her house was being treated and she didn’t want them to be destroyed.

 

*****

 

Lydia was the one to go snooping through all the reading material to find Aries’ personal Grimoire in the mix she thought it was odd and tried to ask Aries about it but from the sounds of Aries on the phone she was at some bar. Calling Derek Lydia told him of her strange behaviour and that she was worried about her. Derek didn’t usually worry about Aries but ever since the dreams started he felt drawn to the odd witch and his wolf decided that it couldn’t ignore Lydia’s worry. So he threw on his Leather jacket and grabbed his wallet and keys, deciding that he should go and find Aries before something bad happened.

Derek arrived at the club and was able to walk straight in, after doing a quick scan of the area he walked over to the bar and brought himself a drink. He smelt her before he recognised her; Aries’ long blonde hair was free from its usual pony tail and was dead straight, dark Smokey eye makeup and blood red lips. Her knee high leather boots and black skater dress with a very revealing neckline topped off by the leather jacket that sat on her shoulders. 

Aries stood at the bar and flirted with the bar keep as he poured a set of tequila shots which Aries than slung back ‘hit me again Sam’ the bar tender smiled and poured another set of shots. Derek leaned over and took one ‘here let me help you’ Holding the shot up Aries raised her glass ‘Derek Hale, to what do I owe this pleasure’ Aries than tipped the shot back. ‘Just felt like a drink’ Aries raised an eyebrow ‘werewolf or not, you are a terrible liar, who sent you to babysit me?’ Derek sighed ‘Lydia was worried about you’ Aries snorted in disbelief ‘if there is one thing I have learnt being a witch in a wolf pack, is that I am definitely on the lower side of this totem pole, cut the crap Derek’ Aries waved Sam over for some more shots. 

Derek moved closer to Aries ‘we are worried about you, I am worried about you, something about you is off and its beginning to effect the pack’ Aries scoffed and handed Derek one of her shots as they both drank ‘so what you are saying, is that you are here because I am effecting the pack?’ Aries turned to survey the dance floor as Poison Well by Insolence came on ‘then I’ll leave the pack’ she said over her shoulder as she moved to the dance floor. 

Derek drank his shot and then followed Aries on to the dance floor ‘you can’t leave, I won’t let you’ Aries danced to the music ‘it’s not up to you Derek, sometimes fate has different plans.’ A person bumped into Aries pushing her into Derek who grabbed her by the waist to steady her. Their eyes connect as Aries continued to dance to the music, Derek was mesmerized by her eyes as they fell into step with the music his hands holding onto her hips slowly bringing her closer. The two had completely switched off to their surroundings all that mattered was the connection between them now. 

Derek noticed the smell of arousal rolling off of Aries in waves, his wolf growled in pleasure and his eyes flashed as Aries tilted her head baring her neck slightly to him. Derek closed the space between them and kissed her roughly, their bodies impossibly close as the music thumped in the background. Aries moaned against Derek’s lips as his hand cupped her ass and squeezed it. Derek trailed kisses down her neck as Aries caught her breath. Derek nibbled on her earlobe making her moan out ‘alpha’ in response Derek nipped at her pulse point turning Aries into putty in his arms. 

By the time they came to their senses several songs had passed, Derek took Aries’ hand and without speaking led her off the dance floor and out of the club. Derek guided Aries to his car before pressing her up against it, his wolf barely contained as his hands trailed over her body eliciting soft moans from Aries’ lips. ‘I want you right now’ Derek growled and grinded his hips into her pelvis. Aries whispered shyly ‘Not here Derek, not for my first’. Derek stopped his movements and looked into Aries’ eyes to make sure he heard her right ‘you’re a…’ Aries bit her lip and looked down in embarrassment. Derek lifted her chin up and placed a sweet and gentle kiss to her lips ‘Don’t be embarrassed, it makes you even more special’ he kissed her again and then helped her into the car.

Derek drove them to the loft, once they were inside he shut the door behind them Aries pinned Derek against the door and wrapped her fingers in the back of his hair as she kissed him. Derek’s hands automatically went to her hips and she felt him lift her up. Aries wrapped her legs around Derek’s waist as he carried her up the stairs. He stopped as he got into his room and pressed her against his bedroom door grinding his groin into her pelvis. Aries was struggling to keep her breath ‘we don’t have to…’ Derek began but Aries shut him up by cupping his face and crushing her lips to his again. Feeling slightly bolder she began to slide his jacket off of his shoulders and then glided her hands under his Henley. Derek moaned at the contact of her skin on his back letting Aries’ tongue enter his mouth in surprise. For someone who was still a virgin, she was a very skilled kisser. 

Derek pulled away to take his shirt off and to help Aries out of her jacket, nibbling at her neck he pulled away from the door allowing Aries to stand on her legs, well more like lean against him as her legs were beginning to go weak from all the stimulation. Aries pulled Derek close to her by his belt loop and had one hand on the back of his neck as she kissed him, the other sitting at the front of his pants on his belt. At least that was what he thought it was until he felt the cool air hit his legs. Aries smirked at Derek’s surprise ‘Just because I haven’t had sex, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to do other things.’ A shiver ran down his back at the seductive tone in her voice as she lent down and unzipped her leather boots in a tantalising manner ‘Aries, are you sure you’ Aries cut Derek off by unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the ground revealing her sexy black lacy bra with emerald green satin undertones and matching underwear. ‘I want my alpha to be my first, to make me scream in pleasure, I want, no I need to be filled by my alpha’ Derek’s cock twitched in his boxer shorts. At Aries’ words the wolf tore through to the surface and bled through slightly into his appearance. Aries moved closer ‘Alpha, I am yours to take’ A pleased growl reverberated from Derek’s chest as he moved forward and claimed her mouth with his. 

His claws came out and he gently dragged them over her skin, eliciting shivers and waves of arousal from Aries. With the swift movement of his claws he cut the fabric of her bra and underwear, letting the scraps of material fall to the ground. ‘So beautiful’ he growled approvingly, as his hands cupped her bare breasts. Derek pressed his lips against hers and ran his thumbs over her nipples making Aries moan into the kiss. He gently tweaked a nipple causing Aries’ knees to go completely weak, Derek’s arm wrapped around her waist and he maneuvered her to the bed. He lay her down and ran his hands over her skin. His hands slowly made their way up from her knees to her core. Aries let a sinful moan out as he let a fingers dipped inside of her core. 

Derek’s eyes flashed red ‘so wet for your alpha’ Aries lips quivered as more heat pooled in her core ‘please Derek’ she moaned as he inserted another finger. ‘So sensitive’ Derek growled as he flicked her clit causing her to buck her hips and forcing his fingers to sink in deeper. ‘Derek’ Aries moaned as she fisted the sheets on the bed. Derek trailed hot kisses down between her breasts ‘please alpha, I need to feel you’ Derek raised himself off of Aries and she whimpered at the loss of his fingers. Derek quickly took his boxer shorts off and then trailed kisses up Aries’ thighs and briefly stuck his tongue into her core before sweeping his tongue over the skin of her supple breasts. He skilfully lined himself up with her core and as he entered her he covered her mouth with his. Kissing away her pain and waiting for her to accommodate to his size, he began to thrust slowly when he felt her hand clench his but in an attempt to make him move.

Derek moved slowly, making sure to be gentle for her first time. Aries wasn’t having any of it and maneuvered Derek on to his back so that she was now on top. She let out a shuddering breath as she sunk further onto his hard cock. Derek guided her hips, helping her to slide up and down his thick shaft. He could feel her walls tightening and watched as she began to give into the pleasure. Aries’ hands snaked up her body and her fingers trailed over her nipples as she continued to slide up and down Derek’s throbbing cock. He could feel her getting closer and coaxed her over the edge by meeting her thrusts ‘come for your alpha’ he growled. Aries let go and began to come on his cock, he could feel her walls throb around him. Aries stilled as she let the waves of her orgasm recede.

Derek held onto Aries and rolled her on to her back, he nuzzled her neck and huskily spoke in her ear ‘your pussy felt so good milking your alpha’s cock’ Aries moaned and Derek thrust his hips forward. He could feel his knot beginning to swell, using his hand he played with Aries’ clit bringing her closer to another orgasm. As it was building the wolf took over and leaned into Aries’ ear ‘going to mark you as ours, our mate’ Aries gasped at the change in Derek ‘Derek?’ she asked. ‘Going to knot you and fill you with all our cum over and over until your full with our pup’ realisation dawned on her ‘Alpha’ Derek’s wolf growled in recognition. Aries turned her head baring her neck to the wolf, she felt his fangs brush her skin for a moment and then excruciating pain as his teeth pierced her flesh and his knot slammed into her. The sudden feeling of being full made her orgasm, the over stimulation of Derek filling her up sent her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

Aries opened her eyes a few moments later, feeling Derek lick the bite on her neck. Shifting slightly she felt Derek twitch inside of her and moaned reflexively. ‘Such a greedy little mate, hungry for your alpha’s cum’ the wolf huskily growled causing Aries’ walls to tighten slightly ‘please alpha’ Aries moaned. The wolf smirked and trailed his hand to her clit, playing with the sensitive nub until she came around his cock once again. 

 

The wolf continued to devour and pleasure he’s new mate until she could finally take no more and passed out due to exhaustion.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aries yanked her hands from Lydia’s grasp and her voice filled with a harsh chill as she moved to the fireplace her back to Lydia ‘I am a female descendant of the O’Grady coven and my 21st birthday is on Monday’

When Derek woke the next morning, he was wrapped around Aries, the smell of sex hung heavily in the air. He unwound himself from Aries and caught sight of a wolf bite mark on her collarbone, brushing his hands over his face he couldn’t believe what he had done. He sat on the edge of the bed trying to come up with how he was going to fix this, his human side didn’t want a mate and his wolf decided to chose Aries. This was a mess.

 

Aries dreamt of two paths, one seemed to travel into an unclear darkness, the other into light. She followed the path of light and was given glimpses of a life with Derek. Her heart singing with happiness and hope, she was saved he had saved her. Milestones flashed by; her and Derek giving in to each other, their relationship growing, marriage and kids the whole nine yards. But the lights started getting dimmer as it appeared that a decision was being made, the possibilities were disappearing. The dream was crashing down around her until she was finally waking up.

Aries stirred ‘hey’ she said sleepily, Derek tensed ‘what’s wrong Derek?’ Derek didn’t face her ‘I’m sorry’ Aries paused for a moment ‘sorry for what?’ Derek turned his head slightly ‘for everything that happened last night’ Aries heart dropped as she sat up fully awake. ‘What do you mean exactly’ Derek huffed ‘we shouldn’t have, I don’t want a mate’ He could hear the stutter in her heart beat ‘oh’. Aries got out of the bed and wrapped the sheet around herself as she picked up her clothes and got dressed taking a steady breath as she was turned the door knob ‘if you need a witch, Stiles knows who to call’ Aries left the room without looking back.

Once Aries had left the building and was a few blocks away, she let the grief fully sink in. For a moment there a single moment she thought she had found her soul mate, she thought she may have beaten the curse. She allowed herself to actually think of a future, that she could actually be happy only to have it all come crashing down again. The pain in her heart was earth shattering and the further away from the loft she got the worse the ache became.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Back in the loft Derek finally left his room only to be bombarded by Peter and Cora ‘Derek, we don’t mind if you have company over but, can you at least keep the noise down’ Peter spoke as the rest of the pack entered the loft. ‘What up sour wolf’ Stiles called as he hurried into the room followed by Isaac and Scott. Derek growled at Stiles and continued to make himself a cup of coffee. ‘Who peed in your cornflakes?’ Peter chuckled ‘you would think getting laid would mellow you out Derek’ the pack froze for a moment ‘wait what?’ Lydia asked as she entered the room eyeing Derek warily. 

Isaac sniffed the air in the room ‘do you smell that?’ Isaac asked out loud ‘It smells like’ Isaac's eyes widened and a look of sudden realisation dawned on his face. ‘Where is Aries?’ Stiles asked ‘we were meant to go over some of the stuff in the books she gave us’ Derek stiffened at Aries’ name ‘she had something come up, said you could call if you needed anything.’ Derek tried to escape Lydia’s questioning gaze by directing the packs attention elsewhere.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two weeks had passed since the pack had seen or heard from Aries, she had been able to successfully dodge them until Lydia had accosted her on her way home. Lydia had finished reading all of the grimoires and needed to confirm her theory about Aries and her bloodlines.

Aries was reluctant to talk to Lydia until Lydia literally forced herself through the door to her house. ‘You can’t hide from me, from us, from Derek forever’ Aries huffed as she led Lydia to her lounge room. ‘What happened between you and Derek?’ Aries sunk into her chair ‘right to the point then’ she mumbled Lydia just glared at her ‘he came to the bar, we danced, made out we left and made out some more’ Lydia cocked her head her face showing she knew there was more. ‘He, we, we had sex and his wolf bit me’ Lydia’s eyes widened ‘he what?’ Aries’ lip quivered ‘his wolf claimed me and when we woke up the next morning Derek rejected me’ tears were now spilling from her eyes freely.

Lydia got up from her couch and wrapped her arms around Aries ‘he is such an idiot; I am going to give him a piece of my mind’. Aries clung to Lydia as she cried into her shoulder ‘oh honey, shhh its ok’ Aries pulled away from Lydia ‘no its not, it’s never going to be ok, I thought, i…it felt like he was my soul mate and then he just…’ Aries trailed off looking at her hands. Lydia took Aries’ hand in hers ‘hey it will get better I promise you’ Aries yanked her hands from Lydia’s grasp and her voice filled with a harsh chill as she moved to the fireplace her back to Lydia ‘I am a female descendant of the O’Grady coven and my 21st birthday is on Monday’

Lydia gasped ‘I was right’ Aries turned to Lydia ‘congratulations Banshee; I see you have done your reading’ Lydia took note of the darkness in Aries’ eyes ‘so there is nothing we can do?’ Aries chuckled darkly ‘there was one option…’ Aries trailed off ‘you mean Derek, being his mate can save you?’ Lydia asked, Aries stayed quiet ‘we need to tell the others’ Lydia got up from the couch as if to get her phone but Aries raised her hand halting Lydia to the spot ‘you will do no such thing, they do not need to know any of this’.

For the very first time Lydia was scared of Aries and the dark power that was oozing from her, Lydia nodded her head in agreement and then left the house as fast as she could. Aries ran a hand through her hair, fuck what had she done. Her magic spiked and she focused it on all the objects in the room, swiping her hand to the side everything flew around the room crashing into walls and falling to the floor in broken bits. Grabbing her jacket and keys from the hall she jumped into her car and drove off to Deaton’s office, maybe he could offer her a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait... there was too many possibilities for this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this version.
> 
> Hugs from afar PointedMetal8


End file.
